The Mutant Witch: Book 1
by BooksRMyHom3
Summary: Alexandria Lily Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, twin sister to Harry Potter and The Girl Who Lived and The Girl Who Was Lost. At least that is how the wizarding views her as she hasn't been seen or heard from for nearly a decade. But is she gone forever? Nope. She is actually easy to find if you know where to look.
1. Full Description

Alexandria Lily Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, twin sister to Harry Potter and The Girl Who Lived and The Girl Who Was Lost. At least that is how the wizarding views her as she hasn't been seen or heard from for nearly a decade. But is she gone forever? Nope. She is actually easy to find if you know where to look.

Alexandria (Ally for short) has been living and training at Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Why? Ally is a class four mutant with photokinesis, the ability to manipulate light that became active during Voldemorts attempt to kill her and her brother.

When her Hogwarts letter arrives along with an old man in a plum suit to explain it all, Ally's world is thrown into chaos. Can she hide her secret from her brother and the rest of the

student body without putting them all in danger?

It takes place during The Sorcerers Stone and a little before and after.

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS ALSO AN AU OF THE X-MEN UNIVERSE AND DOESN'T FOLLOW THE PLOT IN THE MOVIE OR COMIC BOOKS!

I OWN ONLY MY OC OR OCS I MAY PUT IN! PLOT IS THE PROPERTY TO THE QUEEN OF WRITING J. , AND ALL MUTANTS BELONG TO FOX/MARVEL(UNLESS I MAKE THEM)! PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!


	2. Prologue Part 1

Prologue Part 1: July 31, 1980

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries saw more than its share of births since its founding in the 1600s. So when Lily and James Potter apparated into the main lobby of the hospital claiming that the woman's water had broken no one was surprised when several trainee healers swarmed around the couple to take them to the birth ward.

James, as expected, had been in a state of panic and had immediately sent an owl to his best friends and Dumbledore, letting them know that Lily had gone into labor. Her cries and screams could be heard from the hospital hallway, the couple's friends and family gathered. The other three Marauders had scrambled to make it to Saint Mungo's to be there to support their brother, and it was a good thing too, as James was panicking. Question after question was running through the man's mind, which was going so fast it was a wonder that he didn't have steam coming out of his ears. 'Would the child have antlers? Was there going to be more than one child?'

Of course, Sirius and the others reminded him that they had checked a dozen times and there was no way that there was going to be a problem with the child (or children) because of him being an animagus. That Lily was going to be just fine, and the only thing they could do right now was let the healers do their jobs and not get in their way. Thirty minutes later a healer ran out, collected James; saying his wife was demanding his presence, leaving the others to there own thoughts and worries until nearly 4 hours later.

By the time Remus, Sirius and Peter had entered the small hospital room the excitement was over, and two new souls had made their way into the world. The two babies were sleeping in the arms of their parents, a boy in James' arms and a girl in Lily's. For the next half, an hour there was silence as the five adults drunk in the sight of pure lights that had been born in a time were darkness had reigned for long that many had forgotten what light, what hoped looked like.

"I swear this one is going to be the prankster of the two," Sirius commented, pointing at the baby resting in James' arms and breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"I don't care if they both decide to be pranksters, or if they're both goody two shoes," James replied, shifting the baby in his arms, "Both are going to be amazing." Lily smiled at her husband before looking down at their daughter.

"Have you two decided on names yet?" Remus asked as he leaned against the wall on the right-hand side of the hospital bed.

"Is Elevendork still a possibility?" Sirius asked, looking back and forth between Lily and James.

"Not today Padfoot, I'm afraid Lily put her foot down on that one."

"Damn." Laughter gently filtered through the room from the five adults until a gurgling noise filled the air. The baby girl had been awakened from her sleep thanks to the sound, but she didn't seem to mind it as she was smiling at all of them, her bright hazel eyes glimmering with happiness as she waved her small fist through the air. This, of course, prompted more laughter from the adults who woke up her older brother, who began crying.

"Oh now we've done it," James said quickly trying to sooth the baby in his arms. To everyone's surprise, however, the baby girl let out a scream which shut up her brother.

"Looks like she's going to be the bossier of the two," said Peter as he leaned over his slightly protruding stomach to get a better look at the baby girl. She babbled again and reached up as if trying to touch Peter's face while her brother let out his noise as if to test if he was allowed to make any.  
"You still haven't answered the question yet Prongs. Have you decided on names yet?"

James looked over at his wife who smiled and nodded," The boy is Harry James Potter after my father and this little light," She looked down and smiled at her daughter, who reached up to try to catch one of her mother's strands of dark-red hair," is Alexandria Lily Potter."


	3. Prologue Part 2

November 1, 1981

2:00 AM EST U.S.A.

Charles had fallen asleep at least an hour ago while he had been grading his students English papers on the most recent book they had read. His head had fallen onto the desk and his deep breaths were barely an echo in the study, the rise and fall of his shoulders the only thing that showed the man hadn't died in his sleep

Outside of the mansion, a man with long silvery beard and hair appeared in the driveway. His blue eyes glinted behind a pair of half-moon glasses that were perched on the end of his long crooked nose. His clothes weren't the strangest thing the school had seen but the robes and healed boots would have definitely turned some heads if he had appeared in broad daylight. The old man looked up at the mansion and stepping forward to check the sign next to the large front doors just to be sure that he was in the right place. See that he was he nodded and looked down at the small bundle of cloth that he held in his arms. A small girl lay asleep and wrapped in a golden blanket and clutching with one hand a small teddy only a little bit smaller than she was that was wrapped in the blanket with her. A tuft of dark red hair could be seen over the blanket along with a jagged lightning bolt scar that ran from the corner of the baby girls right eye to her hairline.

Careful not to disturb the infant the elderly man placed her down on the top front step and reached inside his robes, pulling out an envelope that was sealed with red wax stamped with a crest but no other markings.

"Good luck Alexandria." Albus Dumbledore said quietly "Until we meet again." Gently placing the letter into of the bundle he reached out and pressed the doorbell twice before turning on the spot and disappearing into thin air.

The sound of the doorbell awoke Charles with a start causing the man to be disorientated for a moment before he began moving towards his study door. Glancing at the clock on the wall near the door he was surprised.

"If Scott ordered another late night pizza again," Charles growled out in frustration as he wheeled himself towards the door. The sound of the doorbell being pressed a second time didn't appeal to the man's good side.

"I'm coming! Just give me a moment!" Pressing a button on his chair the doors to his study swung open. As he emerged he caught sight of Hank making his way downstairs with blurry eyes and clad in his pajamas and a bathrobe.

"Did Scott order another late night pizza again."

For the first time that evening it occurred to Charles that he hadn't checked to see who it was but had simply assumed.

"I haven't checked but whoever it is they appear to be in a hurry." Charles reached up and pressed his index and middle finger to his temple while looking at the door. As his mind searched his eyes went wide, "Hank get the door, now."

Hearing the urgency in Charles' voice Hank quickly moved across the foyer with Charles right behind him. Pulling open the door Hank was confused until a cry filled the air. Both men looked down and saw a baby girl wrapped in a golden blanket with a letter on top.

"Why would someone leave a baby here," Hank questioned as he picked up the child carefully. Her cries deceased as Hank passed her to Charles. He looked down at a pair of hazel eyes that held curiosity and trust. As he adjusted her to fit more comfortably in his arms he noticed a jagged lighting scar that ran from the corner of her right eye to her hairline.

"Because...she's like us."


	4. Chapter 1: Return to Magic Part 1

July 18, 1991

Third Person P.O.V.

The sound of an alarm clock rang through the bedroom, forcing the young tween out of her sleep. She sat up and yawned before pressing the dismiss button on the top of the loud machine. Slipping her legs out of bed and standing up she stretched, arching her back like a cat causing it to let out several loud pops. Satisfied with her stretch, she padded over to the window curtains and threw them open. Sunlight streamed into the room as the girl grinned.

"Finally! Some peace."

"For the last time, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"And I spoke too soon," the girl said, sighing as she looked towards the door.

Shaking her head, she headed for her bedroom door and opened it onto the corridor, calling,"DO YOU MIND!? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO HAVE A PEACEFUL MORNING OVER HERE!"

"Sorry Ally!"

Alexandria closed the door, shaking her head as she went to the small bathroom a joined to the bedroom. Forty minutes later she came out wearing knee-length shorts and a plain gray t-shirt; her long red hair tied back in a ponytail and headed out. By now most people were up as it was close to 10 am on the weekend, and most people at Xavier's didn't sleep in too much.

"Morning Dria." a voice called

"Morning Scott! Do you know where The Professor is?"

"In his office last I checked. "

"Thanks!" Ally called as she slid down the banister, gently landing on the floor of the entrée way. She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed her breakfast, a plain bagel with crème cheese and a large glass of orange juice, before making her way to The Professor's study. It was an unspoken rule that the two share breakfast in the morning on the weekends so that they could discuss their schedules for the week and also have some quality time together.

Ally pushed open the door, careful not to spill the juice, before turning to face The Professor as he sat behind his large oak desk."Good morning Papa!"

Professor Charles Xavier looked up and smiled at the 10-year-old redhead in front of him, as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Good morning Alexandria. Am I to assume you're the one who told the boys to be quiet this morning?"

Ally let out a quiet chuckle,"You know everything that goes on in this place most of the time. But if you want me to confess to it then yes, I did tell them to shut it." She took a bite out of her bagel and chewing while smiling at Charles, who shook his head while letting out a chuckle.

"Should I also assume that you are the reason they were arguing?"He asked, a smile appearing on his face. Ally smiled evilly, her hazel eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'm starting to think that I let you spend too much time with Scott. But enough of that, I have a few things that I want your opinion on." Ally sat forward as Charles listed off a few students that he thought were ready for training in the simulation room hidden under the school. Going between nodding her head at a few names, shaking her head and making a face at others.

"I don't think Daphne is ready yet. She understands what her mutation is and that it's not a curse but it still a bit too much for her right now. She needs a bit more time to get used to the idea that being a mutant isn't going to make you an outcast here that your powers are part of who you are. If we give her another week, I think she should be more comfortable with using it. "

Charles nodded, sometimes she had a better idea of how a person would react in certain situations than he did, even if he could read their minds.

There was a loud knock on the door a few minutes later, and Hank McCoy opened the door carrying a small stack of letters.

"Morning you two," Hank said as he placed the stack on Charles' desk.

"Morning Uncle Hank!," Ally replied smiling at him.

Charles watched them for a minute as Hank asks about Ally's school work and other things before turning to the pile of letters on his desk. He sifted through the usual bills and set aside the ones that seemed to be from possible students and sponsors before stopping on the last letter. The envelope seemed to be made of parchment and more substantial than any of the other messages. It was also sealed with a large wax seal depicting a lion, eagle, badger, and a snake sounding a large letter H.

Curiosity peaked; Charles turned the envelope over and read the address; which was written in green ink:

To Alexandria Lily Potter

1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York.

Third Floor Room 63

Charles' eyes widened. Only the students knew where Ally's room was and he could tell that it wasn't any of the other students handwriting, past or present. So who in the world was this letter from? It couldn't be from any of the anti-mutant terrorist groups as Hank always put the mail through a machine that checked for hidden bombs, toxic elements, or compounds on the letters or envelopes. Deciding there was nothing else to lose Charles turned back to Hank and Ally, who were now discussing the domains in biology.

"Excuse me you two but Ally, you have a letter."

Ally turned back to Charles with a hopeful look in her eyes," Is it from Mal? She promised to write me about her time in China."

"No, I don't think so. But why don't you open it and see who it is from?" Charles suggested as he handed over the letter and a letter opener.

Taking both, Ally inspected the envelope, the wax seal, and the address. A look of curiosity and confusion crossed her face before she neatly ripped the top of the envelope open with the letter opener and pulled out the three documents that sat inside. Picking one at random she unfolded it and began to read it out loud. (The next part belongs to J. (excepted 'Ms.' part))

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Cheif Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely_ ,

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

There was silence in the office for a moment.

"Either someone is playing an excellent prank, or someone is stalking me,"Ally declared as she tossed the paper back on to the desk and reached for another paper. Unfolding it, she began to read it aloud.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

One wand

One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

One telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"There is no way this is real," Ally stated as she looked up from the paper. Hank let out a noise of agreement as he picked up the first paper that she had read. Charles looked skeptical, but his mind was racing. As crazy as it sounded to his daughter, magic would explain some of the weird things that had happened to her as she was growing up and Charles wasn't talking about her mutation. There was the time when she turned a doll's hair blood red and another time when she had been angry and when she had screamed all the windows in the room had shattered. But as he thought about it, he mentally shook his head. It was ludicrous; magic didn't exist.

"What does the last one say?" Hank asked.

Ally picked it up but didn't read it out loud but summarized it instead.

"It says that a representative will arrive tomorrow to explain everything," She snorted. "This is one of the worst practical jokes I have seen, and that includes all of Scotts attempts to try and get me back when I prank him."

Both men agreed with her, and the letters were tossed into the trash before the regular conversation continued for the next half hour before both Hank and Ally had to leave for their other duties (training, lesson planning, etc.). While the both of them were able to brush off the letters; Charles had a much harder time doing the same. It wasn't the letters that bother him, but the crest that was on the papers and the wax seal. He had seen them somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. Charles let out a sigh of exasperation after he caught himself staring at the trash can for the 11th time that morning.

'It was just a prank,'he reminded himself. 'Just a stupid prank Charles now focus! You have other things that need to be done today.'

But his brain didn't listen and continued to nag him until 30 minutes before his set lunch break when he finally gave in and retrieved the letters for the bin; spreading them out on his desk and reading them over again. He let out a noise of frustration as he stared at the crest. Nothing was coming to mind, so he decided to pull out Ally's file out of the filing cabinet.

Ally's file was tiny compared to most of the students because she had grown up at Xavier's and hadn't moved. Charles opened it and began to read through the documents inside. Most of it was the necessary things allergies, medical records and such except the report of how she had arrived at Xavier's a decade ago. Skimming over the papers, he picked up and envelope made of yellowed parchment. In fading green ink the envelope was marked with Charles' full name and the address of the school. Turning it over to look at the front of the envelope, he looked at the wax that had once sealed it. Even though it had slightly deformed over the last decade, anyone with a good set of eyes could tell that the two seals were precisely the same.

"Maybe this isn't a prank after all," Charles murmured as he looked at the two envelopes.

The following day the whole of Xaivers was awakened by the sound of the doorbell going off at 4 in the morning. Normally the doorbell was soft enough to only wake up a few people in the house, which included Hank and the students who had super hearing or senses. But instead, the doorbell rang so loud that some of the residents fell out of their beds, Ally included.

"What the hell!?"Jumping to her feet, she quickly made her way into the hall. Kids were sticking their heads out of their dorm rooms, and some had made their way into the hallway as well.

Deciding since she was the only senior resident in the vicinity that seemed to be out, she turned to the other students and told them to go back to their rooms while she went to check it out

"You sure you don't want help?" asked one of the students. Ally shook her head, told them all to back to their rooms and booked it to the foyer, still dressed in her PJs, her red hair looking like a birds nest.

Charles bedroom was the only one on the bottom floor due to the loss of mobility in his legs, which was why it wasn't a surprise that he was the first to get the foyer followed closely by Hank, Ally, Jean, and Scott.

"Ally did you-"

"Not this time Papa, besides if it were me I would be laughing my butt off right now. "

Charles opened his mouth but was interrupted by the doorbell went off again, even louder this time, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Christ this person is impatient," Ally glared at the doors before looking at her father and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Charles turned his eyes to the door, pressing two fingers to his temple. A moment later his eyes narrowed and forehead creased with concentration. "I...I can't read them."

Shock rippled through the group at these words. Ally had heard from Hank about Emma Frost and her ability to block telepaths as she was one herself, but Charles knew the difference between being blocked and inability to read a mind in the first place. The idea that the person was unreadable left everyone edge. Ally bite her lip for a moment before she looked at her father, who was exchanging looks with Hank.

The silence was disturbed again, except this time by a knock. Ally jumped slightly and quickly turned to the doors. Hank took a deep breath and walked to the left door to peek through the peephole.

"Hank,"Charles called after a moment."Let him in."

Hank glanced back at his old friend before nodding and pulling open the door. The man who had caused the commotion looked to be very old. His white hair and beard reached to his belt, and his glasses were sitting on the end of a long and crooked nose, that looked like it had been broken at least twice. The most bizarre part about the man was his plum-colored suit that hung in such a way that you could tell that when the man had first gotten it, he had filled it out quite well. But that seemed to be years ago, to judge by the many wrinkles that creased around the man's blue eyes.

"Good morning Sir. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I need to speak with Professor Charles Xavier and his adopted daughter Alexandria immediately."


	5. Chapter 1: Return to Magic Part 2

The man, Professor Albus Dumbledore, had been lead to Charles' study and told to wait a few minutes while Ally and Charles had themselves a little more presentable and settled the students. When the two finally entered the study, Dumbledore was reading one of the books while standing next to the desk.

Ally cleared her throat to announce their presence to the man as Charles wheeled himself to his desk. Dumbledore looked up from the book and smiled at them, placing it back on the self.

"My apologies for snooping, but I was interested to see what books were in your personal collection and couldn't resist."

"It's quite alright," Charles replied, gesturing to the sitting area in the front of the study. Ally quickly moved behind him and settled him into place directly across from the couch before sitting in the chair on his left, turning her body to face the stranger and still see her adopted father.

"I'm afraid I must apologize again, for coming at such an early hour of the morning. It completely slipped my mind that there would be a difference in time between here and England."

Charles waved his hand dismissively while Ally let out a scoff, something told her that Albus was lying about that fact and given the earlierness of the hour she wasn't precisely in the best of moods. Charles gave his daughter a look out of the corner of his eye before returning his attention back to Albus.

"Am I correct in thinking that you are here because of the letters from yesterday?" Ally sent her father a look of exasperation, hadn't they all agreed that those had been someones lousy idea of a joke?

"I am." Ally raised an eyebrow."I also understand that you may be skeptical about the contents, but I assure that what is in there is all true."

"Magic doesn't exist, and even if someone does claim to have magic then more likely then not they just have advanced technology," Ally replied, her tone sharper than usual. Ally was a person who could take a joke, but at this point, the only thing she was willing to do was to go back to her room and sleep for a few more hours.

"Alexandria," Charles said sharply in her mind."Manners. I understand you're tired but now is not the time to be grouchy."

Ally sighed and rubbed her eyes before turning to Albus,"Sorry that was extremely rude of me."

"I completely understand," he said, his eyes twinkling,"I personally am not myself till I have my breakfast. But back to the subject at hand. Based on your reactions you don't believe that magic exists in this world. But it does," He turned to Ally, his eyes twinkling," and, I think I know what might make it more appealing to both of you."

Charles and Ally exchanged looks.

"Ally you are not the last Potter, nor were you abandoned on the doorstep of this school as an infant. You were separated from you last living relatives, your aunt, uncle, cousin and your twin brother, Harry."

Ally's eyes went wide,"I...I have a bother?"  
_

Two Hours Later...

"So let me get this straight," Ally said as she paced the study floor and rubbed her temples,"My parents and a lot of other witches and wizards are dead because a person who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He wanted to rule over the muggle and wizarding populous, and he had a group of followers called the Death Eaters."

"Correct," Albus replied.

"My parents, brother and I, for reasons you still haven't explained, were being hunted by Lord Voldemort and his followers. This prompted my parents to take Harry and me into hiding, and we stayed that way for about a year until he found us. Both of my parents died trying to protect Harry and me and somehow that created a protection spell that stop Voldemort from killing both of us and caused the curse to rebound and hit him instead of us. Thus killing him and freeing the wizarding world from his influence and reign of fear."

"After that, you took Harry to our Aunt and Uncle in Little Whinging, but you dropped me off here with a letter containing my name, birthday and a promise that someone, in this case, you, would come back and explain my past. Did I miss anything?"

"No, you summarized it quite nicely,"Albus answered his eyes twinkling and his polite smile ever present. Ally flopped into one of the chairs and stared at the floor before speaking.

"Excuse my language but holy shit."

Albus chuckled, "It's quite alright I understand it's a lot to take in. Especially since you found out about your own family."

Charles, who had remained silent for most of the explanation, asked,"How did we, that is to say, those without magic, not notice the existence of wizards and magic?"

"At one point it was known that witches and wizards were in fact real. The witch hunts that took place in Europe and here in America were because of the fear of dark magic. While more muggles were killed than witches and wizards, it still scared the magical community. The effect was the creation of the International Statute of Secrecy. Its purpose was and is to protect the magical community from going through the second time of such terror. It is enforced in every country by a wizarding government which also exists in secret. In the case of the United States of America, the magical government is MACUSA, the Magical Congress of the United States America. It actually has been around longer than your American democracy."

Ally put her head in her hands,"My brain hurts, and I'm hungry. I need food before my head explodes." ,

She stood, looking towards her father, " You want me to grab you anything from the kitchen?"

"Why don't I just make us some food so we can continue this conversation while we eat?," Dumbledore interjected as he reached for his left sleeve to pull out his wand.

Ally held up her hand to stop him," I need a little breathing room to think right now Albus and getting breakfast is going to give me that time, though I do thank you for the offer." She looked back at her father, her eyes expectant.

"The usual sweetheart, if you don't mind."

"No prob Pops, be back in about 20 mins." With that Ally headed out of the study and closed the door behind her. For the first time since Dumbledore had arrived, she could finally think without having to put on a brave face.

Brother. She had a twin brother, definitely one that wasn't a mutant as far as she could tell. Otherwise, Charles would have found him years ago. For the first time in a long time, Ally wanted to know her birth family, wished that she had gotten a chance to meet them, that her family had been around long enough that she could remember them.

She reached the kitchen and leaned against one of the counters as she let a shaky breath. It was too much at once, far too much.

Back in the study, Charles kept looking at his guest, who at the moment was happily taking in the decor of the room before looking back at his host."What troubles you, Charles?"

"She's never left, never been alone in another country without one person who she is comfortable with being there with her. If she decides to go, then it will be the first she is doing something entirely by herself without her usual support system. And I don't know if she's ready. "  
A long sigh escaped Charles as he rubbed his temples,"I'm not sure I'm ready either..."

"You've raised her to be strong, even from the small amount of time I have been here I can tell that. She will be fine, and measures will be taken so that she is as comfortable as the staff can make her in their presence. I wish I could say the same for the other students but, most of them were raised on the belief that she died shortly after her parent's deaths due to an illness, even though the ministry and I have sworn that she is still alive. They may not be as...acomidating to her at the start."

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	6. Chapter 1: Return to Magic Part 3

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The next 15 minutes were spent in silence as the two men contemplated the problems that lay before them. One worried for his child that wasn't his blood but that he had raised, one that worried the other would ruin his plans due to his attachment to the child. When the door finally opened both men were more than happy to turn their attention to Ally as she came back into the room, a breakfast tray floating in front of her. The tray wasn't exactly floating, as it was supported by a block of solid light that floated mid-air about 6 inches above Ally's hand.

Ally sent both men a strained smile as she moved into the room and set the tray on the coffee table between the three of them before speaking. "So if MACUSA is supposed to look after the magical community in the US, then why didn't some of its members come with you? After all, this is their turf."

Dumbledore glanced over his half-moon spectacles at that the watch that gleamed on his wrist before looking back up at the two. "As a matter of fact, they should be here -"

Charles head quickly moved to face the windows next to his desk, where a crowd of twenty or so figures had appeared.

"Looks like the entourage has arrived," Ally stood and quickly moved to the study door, Charles and Dumbledore right behind her. Ally pushed open the oak front doors as 2/3 of the group proceeded to branch off over the estate. However, they didn't get far, as two walls of light appeared out of thin air, cutting them off from proceeding any farther in any direction except towards the double doors or the wrought iron gate that marked the end of the property.

The group quickly drew their wands and formed a circle around a figure, their backs and wands creating a shield from any threat they believed to be nearby.

"Sorry but I can't have you lot wandering around the grounds," Ally called as she moved out of the shadow of the front doors.

"The rest of the students would become even more suspicions, and enough strange events have occurred this morning already," Charles said in agreement as he rolled to a stop at the top of the stairs. Dumbledore, on the other hand, walked down the steps and walk towards the group without any visible sign of fear.

"Mr. Alverion, a pleasure as always," he called his voice light and welcoming.

"Albus! You got here before we did I see," called a voice from the center of the circle of bodies.

"I believed it was best to not overwhelm them with so many people," Dumbledore replied, his voice carrying a hint of amusement and laughter.

The circle slipt revealing a man with skin the color of caramel, dressed in a neat suit and tie with a wide-brimmed fedora resting jauntily on the top of his head. The air he gave off was one that had people relax, want to talk, and want to agree with him. This man was as dangerous as her father not because of his wand, but because of his words.

Ally and Charles exchanged looks, this was going to be a very, very long day.

The man had introduced himself as Arthur Desmond, the current president of MACUSA, which ran on a similar election process except that the term was 8 years per election. Nearly all of his guard had left except for three, and everyone had moved back into Charles' office, and almost immediately Arthur and Dumbledore had started arguing.

"Really Albus it, doesn't make sense for her to go all the way to England just for her scho-"

"Enough!," Ally cried jumping up from her seat next to her father. "The two of you have going back and forth about this for the past half hour, and while you both have made excellent points, it is not your decision. Ok, maybe a little, but the majority of the decision is up to my father and me. So for the love of all things, please, stop, arguing."

A silence fell over the room after that as both of the wizards exchanged looks before turning their attention back to Ally and Charles.

"Perhaps it is best if we do leave it here for today and give both some time to process and make your decision," Albus said as he stood up, Arthur nodding in agreement. "We will return when you're ready to discuss it further."

Both men and the bodyguards turned on the spot and disappeared. Ally stared at the places they had been at for a whole minute before heading to out the door of her father's study. She needed a nap.

Charles watched as his daughter closed the door before putting his face in his hands. He wasn't bothered by how his daughter had left without another word to him, no what was bothering him was the thought of her leaving. For the last 8 years and some months, he had believed that his daughter, the girl he had raised wouldn't leave Xavier's till she was 18 or 19 and accepted into a college or going on a trip around the world or whatever she had decided her path would be. But now...now he may lose his little light much, much sooner than he had ever expected.

He wasn't ready to see her leave.

(End of Chapter One)


	7. Chapter 2: The Desicion Of A Lifetime

Since the bomb of Allys true heritage had dropped, she had spent the rest of the day training in the simulation room. Of course, Charles had tried to get her to talk about what was going on, or even to let him inside her head so he could help her sort out her thoughts, but she refused.

"I need to make this decision on my own Dad, just, please...please give me time," however time was something she had very little of.

The day after the surprise visit a letter came, by owl surprisingly enough, telling Ally that both Dumbledore and Alvarion would return by the following Saturday morning. Though they did promise to come at a more appropriate time, it didn't help ease the anxiety in Charles' mind or anyone else who knew what was going on.

Since then Ally had barely talked to anyone, preferring to spend her time in her room or hiding in her secret corners in and around the mansion. Many of the faculty and students reported then when she was seen, her eyes were blank, and she never seemed to pay attention to her surrounds.

The week dragged on, and Ally still moved in a daze, her young mind buzzing. But no matter how much she looked at it, the whole ordeal came down to one choice; leave the US and get to meet her brother with no guarantee he would at least make an effort to know her. Or stay in the US, stay close to home and possibly never meet him. Both schools had sounded equally matched academically from what she had gotten from Albus and Alvarion's argument, so that wasn't a problem. But there was one other thing that she had to consider. Everyone else's safety from her.

Yes, Ally had a better hold on her powers than most adults, but still, it was something she had to think off, especially given...

Ally sighed and dropped her head in her hands, a groan of frustration passing through her lips. All she was doing at this point was chasing her tail, going over and over the pros and cons of each option. She was doing what her dad had taught her over the years," Think before you act." A simple lesson, yes, but right now, that stupid lesson was biting her in the ass.

"Ok," Ally said out loud, thankfully she was in her bedroom, so she didn't have to care about people hearing her. "Thinking about this logically isn't getting us anywhere, so...what does my heart say?"

That was the most straightforward answer she could get in less than a second. She wanted to go and meet her brother and attend Hogwarts as it was the place where her birth parents had learned magic. Maybe it was a little silly, but Ally felt that going to the same magic school as they had would help her feel closer to them, even if they were no longer alive.

'But what about the other students? What about their safety from you? Not to mention it is so far from home and you'll be on your own: no Dad, no Uncle Hank, no one. And you won't be able to tell anyone about what you can do. You'll be alone, an outcast, a fre-'

"Shut up!" Ally growled, and the voice fell silent. She leaned back in free fall until her back hit the bed covers. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, her mind once again running in circles. Finally, she flipped over, grabbed her pillow, and let out a scream of frustration into the fabric. 'Why is it so hard to make one stupid decision!?'

She lay on her bed for a few moments before sitting straight up. Yes, there was more safety in staying here in the states, but she didn't want to stay safe, not when she could meet her twin brother. Safety was an issue, but not as much as she was making it out to be. She had been learning how to control her mutation for years, so why was she so scared about losing control when she knew how to keep her cool in dozens of different situations? Ally started to laugh, she knew what she wanted now, and no amount reasoning would stop her, especially after all the time she had spent thinking this over. Yes, it was a hard decision, especially considering what she would be giving up. But her heart told her she needed to. Logic was a great tool, and Ally would never dispute that, but once in a while, you had to go with what your heart was telling you.

"Guess I'm leaving the house a lot sooner then I thought and definitely not for college."


End file.
